Midgardian Girl
by FandomSavedMe
Summary: Viktorie's dreaming. None of this could be real...the rainbow light and the dark man. But what if she's not? Slight AU, just a drabble. Review please!


Viktorie and Lukas were having a water fight. Viktorie, in her tank top and shorts, sprayed her little brother with the garden hose, and he ran away laughing. He was wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt, and she laughed as he threw water balloon after water balloon at her. The hot summer day was one of many, and this was how they usually spent the afternoon. Their parents were on vacation to Norway and Viktorie was babysitting. The quiet days were so peaceful. After a few hours, the siblings dripped their way inside, totally soaked. They dried themselves, mostly, with towels, and then drip dried while making a delicious dinner of pizza.

They ate their food while watching kids' shows on TV. They finished eating as Wild Kratts came on, and as the Kratt brothers said, "What if?" and got cartoonized, the living room suddenly glowed rainbow. The next thing Viktorie and Lukas knew, they were alone in a small room, and they felt very seasick. The room had one bed, two chairs and a table, which all seemed to be made of gold. The walls were carved intricately with patterns that seemed to have no end. There was no door. No window. No escape.

"Viktorie?" Lukas whispered nervously.

"Lukas?" Viktorie whispered back.

"Where are we, Viktorie?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Are you?"

"Yeah." She gave her little brother a hug, and he squeezed back. When they finally let go of each other's shoulders, Lukas grabbed Viktorie's hand. She didn't let him let go, even if he had wanted to.

As it was nearing night, and they were tired from their daytime activities, Lukas and Viktorie climbed into the bed. Lukas fell asleep quickly, but Viktorie couldn't sleep. She lay awake for a long time, watching her little brother, who she loved so dearly, sleep. She would do anything to protect him. Anything.

At some point she drifted off, because she woke up with a start in the early morning. She gave Lukas' hand a squeeze, but it was bigger than it should have been. She rolled over in the bed to find not Lukas, but some man she didn't know. Their hands were intertwined the same way hers and Lukas' had been. The man was sleeping peacefully. Disbelieving what she saw, she knelt up on the bed and stared down at the man's face. It was handsome, and gave her the idea that he had to be important. He had longish black hair that was tousled from sleep. His clothes reminded her of paintings of medieval knights. She had convinced herself that it was a dream, that she would wake up and find Lukas, when he opened his dark green eyes.

* * *

Loki woke up to a dream. He had fallen asleep in his own bed, but woke up holding hands with a pretty girl in a bed he had never seen. The girl was small and dressed strangely. Her soft fairy face was half-hidden behind long caramel hair, but that didn't mask her look of shock and horror. He had looked at her for barely a moment when she screamed.

"What did you do with him?!" she yelled and punched his chest. "Where is he?" another punch.

Loki was taken aback. "I don't know who you're talking about!" he protested.

"Lukas!" she cried, climbing off the bed to get away from him. He sat up, watching her turn in circles as if looking for someone. Soon he could not stand to see her like that. He got off the bed and stepped toward her.

She turned on him again. "Who…on Earth…_are_ you?" she asked through sobs.

Earth. She was not from Asgard. This had to be Thor's doing.

"I am Loki. Who are you?"

She sobbed. "Viktorie." Then she collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Loki started forward, but stopped himself. He could not help her unless he knew what was going on. He had to speak to Thor.

He turned to the wall and a door materialized. He left without looking back.

* * *

Viktorie cried.

* * *

Thor was congratulating himself in his chambers when Loki barged in wearing night clothes.

"Brother, you look like you had an excellent night!" Thor said, smiling to himself.

"I did, until I woke up, _brother._" Loki replied. "Tell me what you have done."

"All in good time. Now, have a drink!" Thor offered his brother a glass of wine. Loki did not accept it, but the wine turned to four slithering red snakes. The snakes crawled out of the glass and wrapped themselves around Thor's arm. He laughed. "That was just a waste of good wine!"

Loki said nothing. He just glared at Thor.

"Alright, I will tell you." Thor said, his smile wavering. "I brought the girl to Asgard to court her."

"That explains why _I_ woke up in her bed! It makes so much sense now, why she was screaming for 'Lukas'!" Loki replied sourly. "What _have_ you done now, Thor?"

"I…well, I accidentally brought her brother with her, and I had to send him back so I could begin courting her."

"But why bring me into this?" Loki demanded.

"It was just a bit of fun, brother," said Thor, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Yes, fun. What is her name?"

"Oh, it's…well, I'm not sure, but I shall find out, won't I?" Thor faltered, and Loki looked at him in disgust.

"And what of Heimdall? What have you done to get past him?"

"There are ways in and out of Asgard that even Heimdall is blind to."

Loki couldn't bear to remain with his brother any longer. He turned and stalked out of the room, leaving his brother to scheme selfishly.

As he walked back to his own chambers, Loki couldn't help but recall past years when he and Thor had been the best of friends. When they were young, the two had rarely fought except in play. They had had the best of times. But Thor was changing. He was becoming an arrogant, selfish jerk with no responsibility for his actions. Loki loved his brother more than anything, but he also had the good of Asgard in mind. Thor would soon be king, and Loki feared for the people subject to his brother's rule.

* * *

Viktorie cried until there were no more tears. Then she picked herself off the floor. She paced the small oval room, telling herself she was looking for a way out, but in reality, she was trying to numb her brain to the fear. The questions. The worry. The despair.

Suddenly, the wall ahead of her opened. She ran for it, but another unknown man entered and she collided with him as the door closed. She fell down, but the man stood his ground. He laughed and extended his hand. She took it and he pulled her up as if she weighed nothing. He was more than a head taller than her and athletically muscular. His blonde hair was shoulder length and he had a short beard. His eyes were as blue as a summer sky and his smile as warm. His clothes were knight-like also, but they hugged close to his skin and looked more like armor.

Viktorie couldn't help but think that he must be here to take her back home. A real life knight in shining armor.

"Hello. My name is Thor. What is yours?" he said.

"Viktorie. I'm Viktorie."

"A pretty name for a beautiful girl," Thor remarked, winking. "Do you need anything, Viktorie? I can get you anything you desire."

Lukas. "Can you get my brother back?" she begged.

He hesitated. "No, my dear, I can not. I am so sorry. But anything else."

No Lukas. "Will you tell me where I am?"

"Yes, this is Asgard," he replied quickly.

"What…what is Asgard? Is it in Europe?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

He laughed. "No, dear girl, no. Europe is on Midgard, Earth. You are on Asgard, an entirely different Realm."

Viktorie's knees felt weak. "Dear God."

Thor found this immensely entertaining. "God, yes. I am a god. Thor, god of thunder!" His exclamation made Viktorie's legs give out, but he caught her in his strong arms and carried her to the bed.

"Can I please have something to drink?" she whispered.

"Yes, dear Viktorie. I will return," he said, and with that, he left through the wall again.

* * *

The next day, Loki was relieved to wake up in his own bed. He dressed and then left his room, not even bothering to comb his hair. He had barely arrived in the dining hall when Thor found him.

"Loki! I must speak with you!"

"Good morning, Thor!" Loki replied with false enthusiasm. He had a bad feeling about what Thor wanted to talk about.

"Viktorie! Her name is Viktorie!" and Thor proceeded to relate his entire visit to Loki, whose appetite rapidly decreased.

"Excuse me, brother," said Loki, after he could stomach no more of Thor's talk. He stood up and walked away, leaving Thor to finish his breakfast and Loki's.

Loki felt sorry for the Midgardian girl. She had not elected to please Thor at all costs. He felt that the effects of Thor's idiotic scheme would be severely problematic.

* * *

Viktorie could not take one more day of this. It had been nearly a week since she had been taken, and every day, the blonde god-boy visited her. He was, she admitted, very attractive, but he made her nervous.

She had a half formed plan of escape. She was going to stand by the section of wall that was the invisible door, and when it opened to let Thor in, she would slip out of her golden cage. Of course, the problem would come after she was out, because she had no idea what to expect outside of this one room. And she didn't know how to return to Earth. But it was worth attempting.

She spent the morning pacing, as usual. He would come later, sometime in the afternoon. Viktorie began to feel excited. She felt sure she could somehow make it back home.

* * *

Loki tried to forget about the girl. She was Thor's problem, not his. But Thor insisted on sharing every detail about her with Loki.

He wished he didn't remember where her room was, but he did. He walked quickly, hoping that Thor wasn't visiting the girl. He opened the door and slipped in, thankful that Thor was somewhere else.

Her back was turned to him so she didn't notice him enter. He stood still, not sure what to say or do. She did not turn around, and without meaning to, he whispered, "Viktorie."

She spun toward him. "You," she nearly spat.

"Me," he replied, hating himself for coming. She walked up to him, looking up at his eyes, which were only a few inches above hers.

"What the hell do you want with me?" she demanded, teeth clenched. Her bright green eyes glared at him threateningly.

"I-" he started, but she cut him off.

"I know what you want, you crazy, twisted monster!" she shouted, punching his gut.

Loki doubled over. She had a lot of strength for such a small person. Taking a breath, he straightened up. She swung her fist again, but he caught her by the wrist and grabbed her other hand as well.

* * *

Viktorie struggled, but the dark man's grip was firm. She closed her eyes in frustration, squirming to free herself.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back. Her hands were pinned to the floor above her head, and the man on top of her looked just as surprised as she felt. His whole body was pressed against hers.

Without letting go of her wrists, he shifted so their faces were not so close. "Let me go! Get off!" she yelled, struggling more than ever.

"Are you going to play nice?" he asked, breathing heavily. She nodded. "Good." He released her arms and rolled off of her.

"Frick," she said as she sat up, rubbing her wrist. Her tank top had slid up to expose her midriff and her hair stuck out at odd angles. He sat up too, looking anywhere but at her, and finally noticing how interesting his shoes were. She also avoided eye contact, busying herself with her wrists. The silence was awkward.

"So if you aren't here to…um…so…why are you here?" Viktorie finally asked.

"I'm not sure."

The silence returned. It was uncomfortable, but not as bad as before. Viktorie stole glances at the dark man, and she admitted to herself that he was handsomer than Thor. Then she was mad at herself for thinking that. This man was creepy, she told herself. But he didn't look at her the lusty way Thor did. He _didn't_ look at her. His sad demeanor was alluring.

* * *

Loki wished he hadn't come. She was angry, she hated him. She would have preferred to have Thor come. But Thor wasn't what she needed. He wasn't what Asgard needed either. Loki hated being the more mature of the two. Especially since his father insisted on favoring Thor. His reverie was interrupted by the girl.

She touched his hand. He pulled it away. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what? None of this is your fault."

"For hitting you. That _was_ my fault."

"Oh. Well, I forgive you, if you'll forgive me. Are your wrists okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine." She scooted closer to him.

He gave her a long look as he slid away from her. "Good."

She realized she didn't want him to leave. But she also realized it was almost the time that Thor usually came to visit her. "Your brother will probably be here soon."

Jarred, he stood up. "I'd better leave then. I am sorry about him."

She watched him hurry out the door. "Goodbye." She sighed as he disappeared. He left just in time, for only a few minutes passed before Thor made his entrance.

* * *

Loki wandered the halls of the palace thinking. He had made it far enough away from Viktorie's room before Thor saw him so as not to arouse his suspicions. Now he walked aimlessly, passing many rooms and people. Few said anything to him, either too intimidated or disdainful. He was lost in his thoughts, enjoying the silence, when three men and a woman came up to him. These four were garbed in battle dress, and they treated each other familiarly. The largest of the men interrupted the conversation to greet Loki.

"Have you heard the news?" he called, laughing loudly. His comrades tried to hush him, for they did not share his opinion that the news was news. They viewed it a secret and didn't like him shouting it. But he carried on.

"No, I don't think I have." Loki said politely. He didn't care much about the Warriors Three. They were Thor's friends, not his.

"You haven't? Strange, its rather old news, but I haven't spoken to you since I heard it." He chuckled to himself and his friends watched in masked horror. He was obviously quite drunk. "Hear me: your brother and Lady Sif are courting, courting you hear?" The woman of the group was blushing violently. And with her, there was no telling if this was about to get truly violent. But she held her dignity while Loki commented.

"How nice for you, Sif. I shall have to congratulate my brother. Good day." And he left them to their ensuing argument.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?"

"What?" Thor said, startled.

"When were you going to tell me about you and Sif?" Loki repeated.

"Oh. I don't know. How _did_ you find out?"

"Volstagg told me." Loki said. Thor's face turned furious. Then Loki continued, "Were you going to ever tell Sif about Viktorie?" Thor looked like he might just throw a hammer. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, so he closed it. Loki went on, "No. I didn't think you were. That's typical. Do what you want and let other people take the blame. But this time you can't blame me. And I'm not afraid…not at all…to tell Sif that her dearly beloved has been unfaithful."

Here Thor found his voice. "You wouldn't dare." He breathed threateningly.

"I was under the impression that I had just told you that yes, I would dare." Loki replied. "I'm not sure what you can do to fix this. Send Viktorie back. Stop courting Sif. In any case, you have to choose one girl."

Changing tactics, Thor pleaded with Loki, "Have mercy on me brother."

"This is not my problem, it is yours, and you must solve it. I give you one day. Then I tell Sif about your Midgardian girl." Loki said, striding across the room and out the door.

* * *

Viktorie expected Thor to visit the next day, but he did not. She didn't mind. She spent the extra time alone sitting on her bed, daydreaming of another visitor. He didn't come, either. After a while, she realized, shocked, that she hadn't thought about Lukas all day. The thought made her cry a bit, and she lay down and buried her face till the tears came no more. By then she was asleep, dreaming of Lukas and the dark man and Thor and home.

* * *

"Sif. I choose Sif." Thor said the morning after when he saw Loki.

"In that case, send the poor girl home." Loki said, overjoyed that Thor hadn't chosen Viktorie. No matter what he said, he did not look forward eagerly to the prospect of breaking bad news to Sif. He'd seen her in battle.

"No."

Loki almost didn't realize what he'd heard. "What?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"For you, my dear brother." Thor smirked.

"Me? But I want you to send her home!"

"That's not what I told Heimdall."

"What…Damn, Thor, damn you, what did you say? Damn it!" Loki yelled, confused and angry.

"Well, I didn't sneak behind Heimdall's back to bring her here. Sure, I tried, but using the Bifrost is rather difficult to do without his noticing. When he caught me, I played that I was doing it for you. You had fallen in love with the mortal girl but didn't want to bring attention to it. So in an act of immense kindness, I brought her to Asgard for you. I told him how if the secret ever came out I would take the blame to cover for you."

"A brilliant plan, damn you for it." Loki said when Thor had finished.

"Isn't it?" Thor replied proudly. "But now I realize how much I love Sif, so I choose her."

"And this has nothing to do with your unrequited love for Viktorie?"

"No. Sif is…lovely. I admire her in battle and her beauty. And she smells so sweet."

"That may be. But this still doesn't explain why you won't send the poor girl back to her home."

"For you."

"Damn it; how is this for me? Answer me straight, Thor, or so help me Odin…"

"Well…Just this morning, Heimdall let slip to Mother how much you loved this Midgardian girl…" Thor said, and his tone made it obvious who had, in actuality, told Frigga.

"I reiterate: damn you, Thor Odinson."

"She wants Viktorie moved to another room and treated as a proper guest. And she wants to know what in Valhalla's name you've been doing at night." Thor laughed, but Loki blanched.

"What?" he mumbled. His pale face made Thor laugh all the louder. "Oh, damn!"

"You keep saying that all you want, my brother. It won't change the facts."

"No, but it sure as hell makes me feel better."

"Hah!" blurted Thor, just as their mother walked into the dining hall.

"My sons!" she said, smiling as they both rushed to her side. She quickly embraced Thor, then turned to Loki. "I'm so excited for you!" she wrapped him in her motherly arms. He squeezed her back. Then she pulled away but didn't let him go. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Loki looked over her at Thor. "I'm not sure, Mother. It probably would have been wise."

"Of course it would! And if you had, I could have helped you so much. But it is never too late to begin. You must show me to the girl's room and I will make her feel welcomed."

"At your leisure, Mother."

"'At my leisure' he says! Well then, I'd like to see her now!"

"As you wish." Loki gave Thor one last helpless glance, then turned to escort his mother out of the room and through the halls.

* * *

Viktorie didn't get out of the bed that morning. She just stayed under the soft blanket, thinking. She really had nothing else to do here. Except when Thor or the dark man came, or when the food appeared on the table. This morning she thought of Lukas and her parents. Hoping they were safe and happy without her, she realized she didn't mind living here. It was kind of awful, but it had the dreamlike feeling that made her think she'd wake up any minute to her real life.

* * *

Outside Viktorie's room, Loki stopped and turned to Frigga. "Her room is right here, but I think you should go in by yourself."

"Alright." Frigga stood on her tip toes to kiss her son's forehead. "Now, leave me."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Loki said, laughing and walking away. Frigga opened the hidden door and walked into the room.

* * *

When she heard someone step into the room, Viktorie rolled over in the bed. Expecting to see Thor or the dark man, she was surprised to see an older woman. "Who are you?"

Smiling brightly, the older woman replied, "Frigga. Get out of bed young lady, it's getting rather late!"

Confused, Viktorie sat up and climbed out of the bed. Frigga looked her over and clicked her tongue. "Oh, dear. Look at you, wearing that. How long have you been here?"

Slightly embarrassed, Viktorie answered, "I'm not sure, maybe two weeks, maybe three."

"Oh, you poor girl. Come with me. We will get you cleaned up and taken care of." Frigga took Viktorie's hand and led her through the door and out of the room. Viktorie looked around in wonder at the halls with their high vaulted ceilings and massive pillars. She followed the older woman to a large open room. There was a large bowl like dip in the floor filled with water. Viktorie walked up to it and dipped her toes in it. It was perfectly warm. Frigga smiled and handed her some soap, then left so Viktorie could bathe.

As soon as Frigga had left, Viktorie stripped off her tank top and shorts and underclothes and slipped into the water. She just relaxed in the perfect water for a few minutes, then used the soap and washed her body and hair. It felt good to be clean, and after she rinsed off, the water was milky white with the soap bubbles. She played with the bubbles, enjoying the water.

Frigga came back in with a towel and clean clothes for Viktorie. She walked over and set them beside the water. Then she left again saying, "If you need any help, I'm right outside."

Lingering, Viktorie finally decided to climb out of the pool. She toweled off, grabbed the clothes, and went to the corner of the room to change. The clothes reminded Viktorie of medieval princesses. There were so many layers. First, a light shift, which she slipped on with no problems. Then, a corset…the complicated strings bewildered her. Shyly, she half opened the door and whispered, "Frigga?"

Frigga slipped in the door and closed it behind her. "Yes, I thought you would want help. Let me tie your corset for you."

With Frigga's help, Viktorie was soon dressed in the gown. It fit her beautifully and the dark green material was soft to the touch. The next thing Frigga did was brush and braid Viktorie's hair. Then she quickly added touches of makeup to Viktorie's face. The older woman was talented, and when Viktorie saw her reflection she couldn't help but stare open mouthed for a moment. Frigga watched the young girl admire herself, and then said, "Viktorie, I'll show you to your room now."

Wordlessly, Viktorie followed Frigga through the halls. She thought they were going to the first room, but she was pleasantly surprised. Instead, she found herself in a room more to her liking. It had a high ceiling, a bed with a canopy, rich wood floors, a huge shelf full of books, and another wall that was a window. She ran to the window and gazing out it, realized she was many stories above the ground. The window overlooked a vast city which sparkled in the sunlight. Frigga walked up behind her.

"It's beautiful," Viktorie managed.

"Yes it is. I'm glad you like it." Frigga replied. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll leave now. Would you mind if my husband or someone else from my family came to welcome you?"

"No, not at all."

"Excellent. Good day to you. I shall see you at supper."

"Thank you so much, Frigga."

"You're very welcome, my dear. It was my pleasure." With that, Frigga took her leave. Viktorie was left alone to stare at the sparkling city.

* * *

Loki was sitting on the floor, alone, in one of the corridors, when Frigga approached him. "Oh, Loki! She's beautiful! I'm so very happy for you!"

"Mother!" he said, turning to face her.

"Yes, yes, it's me, but that's unimportant. Go to her. She's in the window room on the third level." Frigga said, waving her hand to send him off. "Send her Odin's love."

Loki stood but hesitated. "Mother?"

"Oh for Odin's sake. Go. Now!"

* * *

Viktorie was fingering the spines of the old books, admiring the leather bound pages, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" she called, surprised and stepping quickly away from the books.

Enter the dark man. "Frigga says Odin sends his love."

"Oh! Um, thanks for telling me." She said, feeling her face turn red.

"Of course." His eyes met hers. "Playing nice today?"

She blushed even more. "Yeah."

"Are you coming to supper?"

"Yes!" she said, too quickly. She kicked herself mentally for being so awkward. "I just have one question…well, actually like five thousand, but one for now…" she trailed off.

Laughing a bit at her feeble joke, he replied simply, "Ask."

"Why give me new clothes and a new room and everything?"

His smile faded. "It's a long story."

"I want to hear."

"Alright. Remember when I told you Thor brought you here to court you?" She nodded. "Well, he was already courting another girl, Lady Sif. They're a perfect match, stubborn and battle-loving. Anyway, I asked him to send you back to your home, and he refused. For his own reasons, he can't. I'm sorry." Her face was unreadable. "But he told Frigga about you, and she decided to take matters into her own hands. Do you like it?"

"I love it." She said. "Um…can I ask you another question?"

"You just did." He answered, smiling. "But, yes."

She was surprised at the feeling his smile gave her. It made her feel fluttery and happy and excited and like screaming all at the same time. Hoping he didn't notice, she asked, "Where's supper?"

"In the dining hall, but you wouldn't know how to get there. I'll take you. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." She said, and just then her stomach growled loudly. He laughed. She liked his laugh. It was pleasantly musical and happily soft.

"Well, I suppose we'd best be off. Care to walk with me?" he said, uncharacteristically upbeat. He held out a bent arm to her. She took it. He led her out of the room and through the halls to the huge dining hall.

* * *

**A/N: Soo this is more of a drabble than a story. I think Loki is misunderstood. This isn't really based off the movie, since I'm pretending Thor hasn't been banished and that is kinda the whole plot of the movie. But in my head it's Thor as played by Chris Hemsworth, Loki as played by Tom Hiddleston (oh my loki fangirling ahhhh), and the other characters as they were in _Thor_. And Viktorie-don't have a famous person that she looks like off the top of my head. Maybe Emma Watson. Not really. But kinda. Anyway.**

**Okay. Um. I don't own Norse mythology. Or _Thor_. Or Chris Hemsworth. Or Emma Watson. Or Wild Kratts (awesome show by the way ^.^). Or Tom Hiddleston (I wish, haha). That is all. And obvious.**

**Please review the story! I would love you forever and ever and ever and ever and you get the idea. Oh. And I will post another chapter (probably a much shorter chapter) when I get my first review. Just cause. IT ISN'T THAT HARD PEOPLE! JUST REVIEW! Thanks.**

**That is all.**

**-PJatOgirl**


End file.
